


Dean is sick and Castiel is caring for him AU

by psychicprincess



Series: Destiel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicprincess/pseuds/psychicprincess





	Dean is sick and Castiel is caring for him AU

“Caaaaaaas!” Dean whined from the other room.

Cas rolled his eyes, “What Dean? I’m right in the middle of making your soup.”

“Well I’m kind of not hungry for soup anymore… Do we have popsicles?”

Cas looked at the freshly opened can of chicken and rice soup that was on the counter in front of him. He sighed deeply, he would do anything for Dean but it was starting to become a lot. He pulled the plastic wrap from the cabinet. “Dean will probably want this later,” Cas thought to himself and wrapped the top of the can in the plastic wrap. He opened up the fridge and stuck the can inside. He then opened up the freezer drawer. They didn’t have any popsicles. Shit.

“We don’t have any, babe.” Cas walked into the living room where Dean was lying on the couch.

Dean frowned, ‘You know how much you love me right?”

Cas knew exactly what was coming, “Of course I love you…”

“So would you go to the store and buy me some?” Dean bit his lip and smiled up at Cas as innocently as he could.

“Dean…” Cas started, “Fine, fine, do you have a preference?”

“The Marvel ones? With the red, white, and blue for Captain America!”

Sam is so lucky he’s out of town. Cas nodded and walked over to kiss Dean’s head, “Okay, I’ll be back soon. Be good and I replaced your tissue box so you have more. And don’t throw them on the floor, there’s a trash can right there.” Cas pointed to the plastic bin on the floor beside the couch. He waved bye to Dean, as he exited the room.

“Your ass looks awesome in those jeans! Thanks, I love you!” Dean called after Cas.

Cas blushed as he grabbed his keys and wallet then headed out the door.

\-- 

“I’m home!” Cas walked in the front door.

“I’m still in here!” Dean called back.

Cas unpacked the groceries, along with popsicles, he bought a few things the pair would need to make meals during the week. Once everything was in its respective drawer or cabinet, Cas opened the box of popsicles and pulled one out. He put the box into the freezer.

Cas hid the popsicle behind his back as he walked into the living room, “Pick a hand!”

Dean smiled, “Ummm, how about your right hand.” he grinned.

“Good choice,” Cas revealed what was in his right hand and handed the popsicle over to Dean, “Move over, dummy, I want to lay with you.”

Dean grabbed the popsicle from Cas and scooted over. Cas slid into the spot next to Dean and kissed his cheek.

“Aww, I got Iron Man. I wanted Captain America!”

“Just shut up and eat it, Dean.”


End file.
